The present disclosure relates to a core system for use in casting an airfoil portion of a turbine engine component.
High heat load applications for turbine engine components require intermediate wall cores (microcircuits) which are embedded between a main body core and an external surface of a turbine airfoil to provide cooling and shielding from coolant heat pick up. In providing such systems in the past, unwanted thermal stresses have been created.